Miradme
by Ilyann
Summary: ¿Qué clase de cosas son las que pueden hacer que un Gryffindor se convierta en un cobarde? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Peter sentía para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Por qué traicionar a sus amigos? Situado en el séptimo año en Howarts de Colagusano


_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Harry Potter ni los Merodeadores me pertenece. Son fruto de J.K.Rowling._

_La sigiente historia se sitúa en el séptimo año de Howarts, cuando Peter aún era un "Gryffindor" y uno de los Merodeadores. ¿Qué pudo hacerle cambiar de aquella forma? A fin de cuentas, si el sombrero seleccionador lo escogió para la casa escarlata, sería por algo, ¿no?_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**MIRADME**

Un muchacho regordete y de lacio cabello castaño, tirando a rubio, caminaba lentamente por uno de los largos pasillos de Howarts. El sonido de sus pasos rompía el silencio que reinaba en el castillo a aquellas horas de la noche.

Peter se paró en seco ante la imagen de una mujer gorda, vestida con un vestido rosa, que dormitaba tranquilamente en su cuadro.

-León orgulloso –dijo Peter en un susurro casi inaudible.

La mujer entreabrió los ojos, medio dormida, y dejó pasar al muchacho, no sin antes soltarle frases como "menudas horas" o "como te pillen..."

El joven Gryffindor de 17 años la ignoró y se adentró en la Sala Común con sigilo. Para su sorpresa, la estancia no estaba vacía, como él había esperado.

En una vieja mesa de madera que descansaba al fondo de la habitación, tres muchachos se encontraban inclinados sobre ella, con las cabezas muy juntas, susurrando entre ellos, mientras una pequeña vela les iluminaba parcialmente la gran cantidad de papeles que habían extendido a lo largo de la mesa. No parecieron darse cuenta de que Peter acababa de entrar en la Sala Común.

No era la primera vez que no reparaban en su presencia.

El muchacho se acercó con paso calmado a ellos, curioso por saber qué hacían los Merodeadores allí a aquellas horas.

Los _tres_ Merodeadores

Sin querer, algo crujió levemente bajo sus pies. Sirius Black se volteó al instante, varita en mano, y apuntó al pecho de Peter con ella.

-Baja la varita, Sirius –lo tranquilizó Remus, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo y obligándole a bajar la guardia-. Sólo es Peter.

"_Sólo es Peter"_

Simplemente eran tres palabras, pero se clavaron en el pecho del aludido como si de centenares de estacas se tratase.

El muchacho le dedicó una amarga sonrisa a su amigo, que suspiró con alivio.

-Joder, Colagusano. ¡Avisa! Me has asustado...

Sirius volvió a darle la espalda y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la enorme cantidad de papeles que había ante ellos.

_Miradme_

-¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó Peter con curiosidad-. ¿Estudiar?

James soltó una sonora risotada.

-Muy gracioso. No, no estamos estudiando. Trazamos "nuevas rutas".

El joven Potter no dio más detalles, pero Peter supo que con "nuevas rutas" se refería a los pasadizos secretos que desde hacía años los Merodeadores utilizaban para "sus travesuras", por así llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes? –le preguntó Reamus sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-De dar un paseo por...

-¡No, James! Por este pasillo siempre ronda la Sra. Norris. –lo interrumpió Sirius sin querer.

-¿Y qué te parece por el retrato vacío de la cuarta planta? Parece ser que el pirata que había pintado en ella se ha mudado a otro cuadro... Además, casi nunca hay nadie por allí...

_Miradme_

Pettigrew agachó la cabeza. Apostaría la mano derecha a que ni siquiera le habían escuchado.

_Porque sólo era Peter._

Y sin mediar ninguna palabra más, subió sigilosamente las escaleras que lo conducían a los dormitorios. A fin de cuentas, en ningún momento le habían pedido que se quedase con ellos.

**oooooooooooooooo**

La tenue luz del sol se filtraba ya por las cortinas azules del dormitorio de Peter. El muchacho se tapó la cara con ambas manos y bostezó perezosamente. Consultó sin ganas el reloj que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

11:42

Peter saltó de su cama como alma que lleva el diablo y se vistió en menos de un minuto, al mismo tiempo que pensaba una excusa convincente que dar a la profesora McGonagall. Pero cuando su mente volvió a funcionar con normalidad, se detuvo en seco, cayendo en la cuenta de que era sábado. Más tranquilo, terminó de vestirse y bajó a la Sala Común.

Siendo un sábado, y añadiéndole la avanzada hora, estaba casi desierta.

Casi.

Remus Lupin se encontraba ensimismado en su propio mundo, sentado cómodamente en uno de los mullidos sillones, con la cabeza metida entre un libro de más de mil páginas, a juzgar por la grosor de éste.

Sirius Black parecía estar muy ocupado hablando con una muchacha de quinto curso. En su rostro se esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que dejaba entrever todos sus dientes blancos, mientras que la chica, cuyo rostro tenía un rubor comparable al de un semáforo, miraba hacia el suelo.

Ninguno de los presentes cayó en la cuenta que Peter había bajado.

_Miradme_

El muchacho pisó más fuerte el suelo de la Sala, llamando así la atención de todos. Remus levantó la vista de su libro para dedicarle una amigable sonrisa y Sirius interrumpió un momento su conversación para hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. Inmediatamente, ambos volvieron a sus tareas. Remus a su libro y Sirius a la chica.

Peter permaneció allí, plantado, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Pero alguien más entró en la Sala Común en aquel preciso instante. James Potter acababa de aparecer por el hueco del retrato, seguido de una muchacha pelirroja, poseedora de unos maravillosos ojos verdes.

-¡Hola! –saludó alegremente el muchacho de pelo revuelto

Lupin se levantó de su sillón, cerrando el libro en el acto y, después de saludar a James, corrió hacia Evans, que lo miró con extrañeza.

-¡Lily, tienes que ayudarme con los de tercero! –suplicó el muchacho-. ¡Llevan todo el día haciendo explotar gusamocos en los jardines!

-Hola Remus, buenos días, ¿qué tal estás? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar–dijo Lily entre risas, mientras James sonreía afectuosamente.

Ante la mirada desesperada del hombre lobo, Evans suspiró y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el retrato

-¿Y no puedes llamarles la atención tu solito? –le preguntó Lily, sacándose su insignia de prefecta, al igual que Lupin.

-Es que no me hacen caso. Parece que eres la única que ejerce suficiente control sobre ellos –sonrió Reamus.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!

Pero la voz de la muchacha se perdió por el hueco del retrato un segundo después. James dirigió una última mirada de cariño hacia su chica y después se volvió hacia dónde estaba Sirius, clavando sus marrones ojos en él.

Sirius reparó en ello y, excusándose con la muchacha, que no disimuló su decepción, se giró hacia su amigo y le palmeó la espalda amistosamente.

_Miradme_

Nadie podía imaginarse la frustración y la rabia que sentía Peter en aquellos momentos. Ni Sirius ni Remus habían abandonado sus "tareas" por él. Apenas habían levantado la vista para mirarle. Pero en el momento en que James y Lily habían aparecido por la Sala Común, parecieron olvidarse de ellas.

_Porque él era solo Peter_

Y no podía compararse con ellos.

Una oleada de odio y resentimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

James y Sirius habían entablado una conversación que parecía ser de lo más graciosa, a juzgar por sus rostros sonrientes. De vez en cuando, asomaban la cabeza por la ventana de la sala Común y soltaban una sonora carcajada. No era muy difícil deducir que lo hacían por la sobreentendida bronca que Lily les estaba echando a los chicos de tercero.

James entornó los ojos un momento y reparó en Peter, que seguía a los pies de las escaleras.

-¡Hola, Colagusano! ¡No te había visto! –exclamó el muchacho, alzando una mano en señal de saludo.

"_No te había visto"._

Peter apretó los dientes con tanta fuera que por un momento pensó que se le iban a partir. Aún así, le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

Inmediatamente, volvió a enfrascarse en una conversación con Sirius. Pettigrew permaneció allí, sin moverse. Como una estatua de mármol. Como simple parte de la inmobiliaria. El retrato no tardó en volver a abrirse y una conocidas voces lo atravesaron.

-¡No era tan difícil! ¡Sólo es cuestión de decírselo de la forma adecuada! –decía Lily mientras se sacaba su insignia del pecho y la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-"Como no dejéis a los gusamocos tranquilos, los que vais a explotar seréis vosotros. Y no es una metáfora". ¿A eso lo llamas decírselo de la forma adecuada? –comentó Lupin imitando la voz de Lily, mientras Sirius y James se acercaban a ellos sin molestarse en disimular las risas.

_Miradme_

James posó una mano sobre la cintura de Lily y la atrajo hacia él, mientras Remus le comentaba algo a Sirius y ambos sonreían pícaramente.

_Miradme. __**Por favor**_

Y sin ni siquiera molestarse en dirigir un último vistazo a Peter, los cuatro Gryffindors salieron por el hueco del retrato, aún abierto.

_Se habían olvidado de él._

_Otra vez._

_Porque sólo era Peter_

Colagusano se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de él, pero no le importó. Sus puños se mantenían cerrados y temblaba levemente. Sin darse cuenta, una silenciosa lágrima surcó su mejilla y cayó al suelo.

Algo cambió en aquel preciso instante y Peter nunca supo qué fue exactamente lo que se rompió entre ellos. De lo único que tenía certeza era de que nunca volverían a ser los _cuatro_ Merodeadores.

Y mientras el ciervo, el lobo y el perro avanzaban juntos por los pasillos del colegio, charlando y riendo, la rata permaneció en la Sala Común, sola, acumulando rabia, frustración y odio en su interior.

Y todos aquellos sentimientos tendrían que aflorar al exterior algún día.

Algún día...

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Espero haber reflejado lo que quería decir y los sentimientos de Peter. Porque aunque no lo parezca, tiene sentimientos. Positivos y negativos. Como todos._

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado._

_¿Me merezco algún review?_


End file.
